Time Crash!
by Complete-Sirius-Lover
Summary: The Gang is in for a blast from the past when Voldy goes back in time, and new powers arive! Seventh cpt. up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All Harry potter Stuff belongs to the genius J.K Rowling  
Dedications: I would like to thank CherryPincess3 for helping me get  
an account !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Chapter 1-The Very Rude Awakening  
  
HARRY, RON, FRED, GEORGE, GINNY, HERMIONE, WAKE UP!?!? It was Harry's sixteenth birthday, and everyone was going to throw him a surprise party. (A/N: It'll be a surprise all right.)  
  
Harry happened to be having a wonderful dream, though once rudely awakened he forgot it, and fell out of bed. He was just about to crawl back in, when the door burst open, and "Gred and Forge" waltzed right in practically screaming Happy Birthday.  
  
Harry and Ron both stuck their fingers in their ears and started to yell things such as' "Get the hell out!" and," It's to damn EARLY!?!"  
  
Fred and George grinned, walked over to the two of them who happened to be shooting death glares that could petrify a Basilisk, picked them up and started dragging them down stairs.  
  
The twins dragged them all the way to the kitchen, where they dropped them and sat down at the table.  
  
Mrs.Weasly walked in and Hermione and Ginny both ran up to her and whispered something to her and all three started to giggle.  
  
Between laughs Mrs. Weasly managed to say," Yes girls you may go."  
  
"Go where?" asked Ron.  
  
"You'll see when we get back." said Hermione shortly.  
  
"I don't trust you." replied Ron.  
  
"Here we go again." was basically what everyone was thinking.  
  
"Tough" said Hermione smugly.  
  
"Let's go Hermione." Said Ginny who obviously saw a row just waiting to happen.  
  
So they walked out of the room and you could hear them using floo powder in the living-room.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Harry realized that now everyone was giggling. Harry and Ron turned to face each other. It finally dawned on them that they had only been wearing their boxers the entire time. (Courtesy of Fred and George.)  
  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?!?!?!?!?  
  
So what do you think? Please, please, please review! I need Ideas. No flames please. (I'll cry.) 


	2. The Return

Chapter 2-The returns *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
After lot's of yelling, blushing, screaming and lot's of Happy Birthday's, everyone convinced Harry and Ron to play a game of Quidditch.  
  
About two hours later Mrs.Weasly came out looking very grave.  
  
"Boy's come down here!" yelled Mrs.Weasly.  
  
"Why?" said Ron who really didn't want to stop.  
  
"Just do it!" yelled Mrs. Weasly.  
  
Everyone hurried down quickly.  
  
"I want you all to go inside and floo to Grimauld place." Said Mrs.Weasly who looked a bit frantic."  
  
"What about the girls, and Bill, and Charlie?" asked Fred who for once in his life looked serious.  
  
"They are already there." said Mrs.Weasly.  
  
Everyone hurried inside and flooed to Grimauld Place immediately. They all landed in apile on top of Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, and Sirius. (A/N: I utterly refuse to accept Sirius's death. He's not dead.)  
  
Once everyone was standing, wich DEFINATLY a task, Moody led them into the order room and growled at them to sit down.  
  
"Excuse me professor, but why are we all here?" Harry asked after everyone was quiet.  
  
"I believe I can answer that Harry"  
  
Everyone turned to face the doorway where Dumbledore was standing also looking grave.  
  
"I have some bad news affecting you all."  
  
"It seems Voldemort has taken a trip into the past."  
  
"So?"  
  
"How far into the past, professor?" asked Hermione.  
  
"About twenty years" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Is that bad?" asked Ron stupidly.  
  
"Yes Ron, it's really bad." said Hermione.  
  
"Why is it bad?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because Voldemort will try and kill my parents so that I will never be born, and if I'm never born, Who would have defeated Voldemort?" Everyone turned to look at Harry.  
  
"Exactly Harry." Said Dubledore.  
  
"So what do you propose, Albus?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"I think we should send Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny into the past. After performing the Derailpi charm on them of course." said Dumbledore.  
  
"The what charm?" asked Bill after all the teachers gasped.  
  
"It is a charm that allows a witch or wizard to come into their powers, even if they are under age."  
  
"Close Ms.Granger, this particular charm allows the person to not only come into their full powers, but gives them twice as much extra magic, or sometimes more, but I'm not truly sure why." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you sure it is safe, Dumbledore?" asked Sirius.  
  
"What choice does he have? He can't send any of you, because most of you were at school during that time and would cause way to much trauma." Said Charlie.  
  
"Well....O.K, but Harry, I want you to remember what James and Lily were like back then." Sid Sirius.  
  
" O.K, um. Dumbledore, will we be able to tell them about the future?" asked Harry.  
  
"To do what needs to be done, I'm afraid you have to, but, you have to make them all promise to not try and stop anything from happening that might change the future. If that doesn't work you'll have to put modify their memory's." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Any more questions?"  
  
"I have one."  
  
"Yes Ms.Weasly?"  
  
"Why am I going with them?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Because I wouldn't go without you." Said Hermione.  
  
"I am afraid you will have to accept Ms.Granger's answer Ginny as I do not have one I can share with you." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Shall we perform the Charms then?" asked Mr.Weasly.  
  
"Yes I think we better." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone who was going stood up and walked over to Dumbledore and he said, "Derailpi".  
  
Harry felt like a bucket of cold water was poured on him.  
  
Dumbledore waited for them to get over the shock before muttering "tiletic" and the four of them vanished.  
  
Muahahahahah! Cliffie. Find out what happens in next chapter. Please review! 


	3. Shocks, and Meetings

Chapter 3- Shocks, and Meetings  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Harry felt as though he was being thrown into a bucket of water. When they landed, wich, happened to be on someone, they all got very tangled up.  
  
"Sirius, get off me!"  
  
"Harry, get off me!"  
  
"Lily, get off me!"  
  
"Get your foot out of my mouth James!"  
  
"Shut it Remus!"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, we're not getting anywhere arguing. Who's on top?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Okay whoever you are, get off first."  
  
So once everyone was standing, they began to stare at each other.  
  
"You look like James." said Sirius who was pointing at Harry.  
  
"I know, everyone has been telling me that since the day I started Hogwarts." Said Harry in a small  
  
voice.  
  
"Are you sure you go to Hogwarts?" said Ginny.  
  
"Gin, are you feeling all right. Harry has been going to school with us for the past five years." Asked Ron who was looking a little puzzled.  
  
"What did you call me? I assure you my name is not Ginny." Said the girl.  
  
Someone tapped Ron on the shoulder and he turned around. Ginny was standing there also looking puzzled.  
  
"Her name is lily by the way. Lily Evans. The greatest bitch in the world." Said Sirius pointing at Lily.  
  
"You only say that because you have both asked me ten-thousand times to go out with you and you can't get it through your thick heads that no matter how many times you ask, the answer will still be no." said lily sharply.  
  
"Lily will you go out with me?" asked James for the ten-thousand and one time. Lily raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Does that mean no?" asked James. Lily nodded.  
  
"Anyway we should probably go see Dumbledore." Said Harry not wanting to see another one of his parents fights. He could see that the others looked confused about how much James and Lily hated each other, or really how much Lily hated James and Sirius.  
  
"Harry do you parents really hate each other?" asked Ginny looking worried once they were safe inside the castle.  
  
"No, my mom hates my dad with good reason." Said Harry  
  
"Why does she hate him?" asked Ron.  
  
"To put it mildly he has a big ego." said Harry turning a corner.  
  
"And how do you know all of this?" asked Hemione.  
  
So Harry launched into the whole story about what he saw in the pensive the previous year.  
  
"And he through a jar of roaches at you?" said Ginny  
  
"Well they were dead." said Harry.  
  
"Harry why do you think that your mum looked so much like Ginny?" asked Ron.  
  
By now they had reached the gargoyle.  
  
"I couldn't begin to guess." Said Harry  
  
"Does anyone know the pass-word?" asked Ginny. They all looked at her.  
  
"Okay, stupid question." Said Ginny. So for the next half-hour they stood there guessing passwords, until Ron guessed Fire- whiskey and the gargoyle jumped aside. The walked in and stood in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"What is it now James?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Actually sir it's Harry, and before you start asking questions, let me try and explain. Voldemort came back to this time in hopes of killing my parents while they were at school, because in about ten years a prophesy will be made saying that he will mark a child as his equal. That child will be his downfall." Said Harry. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Who is that child, they must be heavily protected in your time." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"They are but at a bad cost, and even though they are they have had to protect themselves a few times."  
  
"Yes, but who is the child?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"Me" said Harry  
  
"Can you prove this?" asked Dumbledore. Harry Showed him his scar.  
  
"Yes this all appears to be true but many children could have fitted that prophecy." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry recited the prophecy to Dumbledore.  
  
"I stand by what I said"  
  
"Well it could also have been a boy called Neville but Voldemort didn't think of him." Said Harry.  
  
"Voldemort has heard he prophecy?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Only part of it." Said Harry  
  
"Who else knows the prophecy?"  
  
"Just you, me, and the person who made it."  
  
"Just one more question, who are your parents?"  
  
"Lily Evans and James Potter, but they were murdered by Voldemort the night I got my scar."  
  
"Very well, your stuff apparently followed you and is in your dormitory."  
  
They all walked out after giving him their names. Once in the hall everyone looked at Harry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How come you didn't tell us?" asked Ron.  
  
"You know now." Said Harry, and everyone could see the conversation was over.  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. The Midnight Crash

Chapter 4-The Midnight Crash !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Harry and co. entered the common room after asking a second year about the password. They went in and noticed that three of the Marauders  
  
(A/N: I DON'T like Peter he is in the hospital wing.) planning something very quietly, and lily on the opposite side of the room working on a Charms essay.  
  
When Sirius noticed the four he walked up and demanded to know their names.  
  
"Harry Potter, Ginny Weasly, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger, and you three are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter being Peter is most likely sleeping or in the hospital wing." Said Harry dully  
  
"How do you know all that?" asked Remus  
  
"Being from the future, I know a lot more than you think." Harry was going to have fun with this.  
  
"How far from the future?" everyone turned to see who it was, It was Lily.  
  
"About twenty years."  
  
"Who are your parents?" asked James. Harry smirked  
  
"I will not put my mother through that torture." Said Harry  
  
"Who's your dad?" asked James  
  
"I will not give you the pleasure of knowing that." Said Harry.  
  
"Can't you give a strait answer?" said Sirius.  
  
"No"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it would be so boring that way." Said Harry.  
  
"What are all of us doing in the future? Scratch that, we all know what Potter and Black will be doing in the future, and if you don't, I'm not going to spell it out for you." Said Lily.  
  
"OOOuch, that hurt Evans." Said James  
  
"You know, you four are a lot different from what I would have imagined." Said Ginny  
  
"And why is that, little-one?" cooed Sirius as if he were talking to a five year-old.  
  
"Sirius, if I were you I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't want to get hit by one of her bat bo.."  
  
Too late. Sirius know knows not to insult Ginny again.  
  
"Ginny, Right?" asked Lily. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Not that I didn't enjoy that, but who's gonna reverse it?" asked Lily who didn't sound the least bit concerned.  
  
"Not me" said Ginny and Hermione. The three girls started laughing.  
  
"I think Ginny is the only one who can reverse it because of the spell Dumbledore put on us." Said Ron.  
  
"What spell?" asked James trying desperately not to look at Sirius for fear he might loose his head.  
  
Hemione explained about the spell.  
  
"So when are you gonna tell us who your parents are, Harry?" asked James.  
  
"I guess it hasn't dawned on you that we have the same last name, hugh?" said Harry with a smirk that could rival Malfoy's.  
  
"Your telling me that Potter is actually gonna raise a child?" said Lily looking bewildered.  
  
"To an extent, yes" said Harry.  
  
"Is your life miserable?" asked Lily  
  
"Yes but not because of James." Said Harry  
  
"How often do you have to tell yourself that?" said Lily  
  
"Never"  
  
"Your Joking" said Lily  
  
"No"  
  
"Why is your life miserable then" asked Sirius. Ginny finally took the hex off him when he started to smell.  
  
"Three people really, Voldemort, Dumnledore and Peter Petigrew." Said Harry.  
  
"What!" Harry launched into the whole story starting with the first train ride and ending with when he arrived at the Weasly's a week ago.  
  
"Why do live with your Aunt and Uncle instead of with James?" asked Remus  
  
Harry told them about the night his parents died.  
  
"So?" said Sirius  
  
"So what?" said Harry  
  
"So who's the Mum" Said Remus  
  
"The one person you would never expect" Said Harry  
  
"That doesn't help" said James  
  
"Think about it" said Hermione  
  
"Me" said Lily  
  
"The one person no one would ever suspect is me, but that's only because I hate Potter with a passion." Said Lily  
  
"So your telling me that it will never in a million years happen?" said Harry  
  
"Right" said Lily  
  
"Wrong" said Harry who got up and walked up and stood beside James.  
  
"There are two, and only two appearances that differ between us." Said Harry  
  
"Yeah, I can see that. You don't have a huge head, a dopey grin on your face, or a look of evil in your eye" said Lily  
  
"Not really what I was looking for" said Harry  
  
"Harry has green eyes, James has brown, and Harry's nose is smaller." Said Ginny  
  
"Are you saying that I have a big nose" said James glaring at Ginny.  
  
"Absolutely" she said giving Lily and Hermione high fives.  
  
"You guys just don't get it, do you?" said Hermione.  
  
"I can't guess any more" said Lily  
  
After awhile everyone drifted off to bed, but not for long.  
  
About three hours later the boys were going to get a snack, then booby-trap the girl's room. The girls were doing exactly the same in the reverse order.  
  
The girls were just going down stairs when they ran into someone on their way out of the portrait when they crashed into someone on their way out. !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
Bella and Hannah are my characters. Please Review! 


	5. Fights and Breakfast

Chapter 5-Breakfast Thank you to the following wonderful people for giving me wonderful reviews: . Aussie-Girl3 . dolphingirl179 .wanderingwolf .storm101 .Kandy916 .Benjie .hey!0 .geli0 carrie0 !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! "Get off me Potter!"  
  
"Move Harry!"  
  
"Ginny!?!"  
  
"Get your foot out of my mouth Sirius!"  
  
"Can it Prongs!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Han (Hannah), get UP!"  
  
"Stop yelling Bell! (Bella) I might need to hear again!"  
  
"STOP"  
  
"Who's on top?"  
  
"That'd be me Ginny"  
  
"Okay then Harry you get up first"  
  
So once everyone was standing, a war broke out. The boys wanted to know where the girls had been and where they were going, the girls wanted to know where the boys had been and where they were going. The portrait opened, and McGonagall walked in wearing a bathrobe.  
  
"What is going on here?" she asked, trying not to lose her temper.(yet)  
  
"Nothing" said everyone in unison.  
  
"Then why are you all down here in the middle of the night dressed like you are?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
They all realized what they were wearing for the first time that night. The girls were all wearing sports bras (courtesy of Hannah who is a total clothes freak, and insisted that it was better for them) of different colors, and matching pajama pants. The boys wear all wearing pajama pants.  
  
They all blushed and smirked at each other.  
  
"We were just on our way to bed professor." Said Ron  
  
McGonagall gave them a suspicious look and left.  
  
Everyone muttered goodnights and headed to bed.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, after Dumbledore had made the announcement of the new arrivals, the girls were chatting happily about who the cutest guy in school is and were having a great time until someone tapped them on the shoulder. They all turned around only to be hit in the face by streams of water. Once they cleared their eyes they saw the Marauders and Co. standing in front of them there wands at the ready, and all modeling hair of a lovely shade of pink.  
  
"Potter I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"I'll take you, and I'm sure Harry is aware of Ginny's exceptional bat- bogey hex. Am I right?" said Lily with a proud look on her face.  
  
"WRONG!" screamed the boys each hit the girls in the face with bowls of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Really?" said Hermione  
  
"Really." said Remus  
  
"You sure?" asked Hannah  
  
"Positive." Said Sirius  
  
The boys all had a pitcher of orange juice thrown at their heads and they all skillfully ducted them.  
  
"That's what quidditch training does." Said Harry, once again smirking.  
  
"This is what my quidditch training did." Said Ginny. She did a move similar to "drop it like it's hot", stuck out her leg, spun backwards while still on the ground, and successfully kicked Harry in the ankles, knocking him off his feet.  
  
"Quidditch taught you that?!?" said Ron utterly bewildered.  
  
"This too."  
  
Ginny pulled one leg up to her, jumped, while still in the air, she stuck out her other leg, did another backwards turn, and when she did this her foot went and kicked the back of his knees hard, causing him to do a back flip and land on his fat ass.  
  
"Anyone else?" she looked at James and Sirius who both looked at each other and screamed.  
  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!?!?"  
  
Ginny turned back to the girls and high-fived each of them.  
  
"Ginny, truthfully, how did you learn that, and can you teach me?" said Lily  
  
"Me too." Said Hermione  
  
"Me three." Said Hannah.  
  
"First of all, Bell taught me, second of all she taught me before breakfast, and third, I'm sure she'd be happy to teach you. !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Please send more reviews! Flames are appreciated. Compliments are wonderful. Ideas would be SPECTACULAR!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S Do you think Harry and Ginny should start to date? Ron and Hermione? Lily and James? Hannah and Remus? Sirius and Bella? 


	6. New Powers!

Chapter 6- New Powers! !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Later in potions class:  
  
"Who can tell me the main ingredient in most poisons?" asked professor Raft who looked and acted identical to Snape.  
  
"Yes, Mr.Snape?"  
  
"Rot weed"  
  
"Very good. Take ten points," said professor Raft  
  
Snape glared at Harry, Ron, Hemione, Ginny, ( Ginny and Hermione got offered to move up a year, and Ginny accepted) James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily, and they glared back.  
  
Finally when the bell rang, everyone hurried out. The Marauders (Which include Harry and Co.) Snape and L. Malfoy blocked their path so they would be late to Transfiguration.  
  
"Move your fat ass out of the way Snivilis" said Harry, James, and Sirius in unison.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That's James and Sirius's name for Snape, but I have no idea how Harry knew." Said Remus shrugging his shoulders.  
  
There were suddenly two blasts of sound and Fire streams started shooting out of Harry's hand, then the fire stream had rings of crystal around it, then lightning, then water, then a vine. Ginny looked down at her hands, crystal streams with a thin chain of gold fire were shooting out of her hands. Ron had water streams shooting out of his hands with thin vines winding around them. Hermione had blue and green razor sharp leaves shooting out of her hands.  
  
"When I say three everyone shout stop and run to the common room," said Harry "One- two-. THREE!"  
  
"STOP!"  
  
The jets stopped and everyone ran. Once everyone was seated in the common room on a couch Harry started to explain.  
  
" I am the only one that can make sense of what is going on." Said Harry.  
  
"Why you?"  
  
"I had a dream that explained it to me last night, and at the time I had hoped it had been just that, a dream."  
  
"First of all, Ron and Hermione control one full element each."  
  
"COOL!" said Ron  
  
"Ron you control the element of water and when your hands shoot streams there are thin vines that will flourish and grow as your love for Hermione grows. I will explain why it is a vine in a minute." Ron blushed  
  
"Hermione, you control the element of earth. When the leaves shot out of your hands you noticed that some were blue. You will always have green leaves but as your love for Ron grows you will see more blue leaves. Your elements will begin to show these quality's soon."  
  
"What about you Harry?" asked Lily and James in union.  
  
"I will explain me in a minute." Harry said. Harry looked as if he were in a trance.  
  
"Ginny you control the element of crystal. When streams or crystal shot out of our hands you saw a thin chain of gold fire around silver and gold crystals. The fire is because of your love for me, and it was gold symbolizing that you are the second most powerful person that has ever lived."  
  
"When streams shot out of my hands the combinations kept changing but my most powerful combo. Is gold fire with a stream of gold and silver crystal because of my love for Ginny. I can do any other combination because I am the most powerful person that ever lived."  
  
"All of us will also able to do wandless and spelless magic, and we will all be telepathic. You will all now be able to turn into you animigus form. Ginny don't be surprised if you have more than one. I will to." Said Harry who was still in trance mode.  
  
"Anything else?" asked Remus  
  
"Yes, Remus you are no longer a werewolf, you animigus form is a white wolf, Lily your animigus form is a female stag, you four are now telepathic, and can do wandless and spelless magic." Said Harry  
  
"Anything else?" asked Hermione.  
  
"HAVE FUN!" said Harry finally out of the trance.  
  
"I want to know animigus form" said Hermione  
  
They spent the next hour discovering their animigus forms.  
  
Lily: Foe James: Stag Sirius: Black Dog Remus: White Wolf Hermione: White Tiger Ron: Orange Tiger Ginny: Silver and Gold Phoenix- Gold Foe with Silver Mane and Tail Harry: Red and Gold Phoenix- Gold Stag with Red Mane and Tail !*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers: Paaalese send more! Babyjayy Emilie Shania Maxwell DestinyRaven415 Raven potter weasley HarryGryffinGirl dolphingirl179 libertykid 


	7. New York!

Chapter7-  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! The Next Morning at breakfast: At the Gryffindor Table one main argument was going on. The girls were convinced the Irish quidditch team was the best,the boys were sure the Chudley Cannons were the #1 team. Lily was about to pulverize James, Hermione was about to kick Ron to next year, Bella is being restrained by Hannah (who is rather mad herself), from setting Sirius and Remus on Fire, and Ginny is planning Harry's Funeral.  
  
"Do you want white or red roses?" Ginny asked Harry in what she intended to be a calm voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"For your funeral," said Ginny as if it was obvious.  
  
"What funeral?" asked James who was on the run from a mad looking Lily.  
  
"The one your son is going to have if he doesn't shut-up," said Ginny who sounded very excited.  
  
There was a crash. Everyone turned to see what had happened. Apparently Hermione had lost it and Ron was lying on the floor in a cocoon of vines. The Marauders (A/N: When I say the marauders I mean Harry and all of the others too.) stared.  
  
"Whoops"  
  
The vines were cut by a flying knife and Ron got up and started cussing at Hermione, and vise versa.  
  
"At least when you die I will be nice enough to burry you next to Harry who will not be alive much longer anyway." Said Hermione coolly.  
  
"Geeeeee, that just makes me feel sooooo much better," said Ron who's voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Point for Ron!" said Sirius stupidly.  
  
Boom!!  
  
Everyone looked over at Sirius and started laughing. Well, mostly the girls. Apparently this time Bella had broke loose from Hannah and had set Sirius's hair on fire. Bella turned to the girls and said, "We better get out of here before they realize it was me,"  
  
"Diddo," said Hannah  
  
The girls hurried off to the common room, leaving the boys in a state of frenzy. About two hours later the girls were getting bored.  
  
"I'm bored!" said Hermione whined.  
  
"I am too," said Lily. Ginny had a thoughtful look. "I have a plan but we need the Marauders Map," said Ginny  
  
"How do you know about that?" asked Hermione  
  
"You think you're the only ones Fred and George lent that map too? I learned about it in second year, and figured out their true names about a month later with help from Mcgonagoll." Said Ginny  
  
"How do we get it?" asked Lily. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Accio Marauders Map!" The map flew right into Ginny's outstretched palm.  
  
"Hermione, do you know how to drive a car?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, where are we going?" asked Hemione who looked suspicious.  
  
"New York City Baby!" said Ginny as if it was obvious. The room started to spin and the room vanished. The girls were in a huge hotel room, in New York City!  
  
"This is sooooo cooool," squealed Hermione.  
  
"I know," said Ginny  
  
"What about our money?" said Hermione  
  
"My dad was made minister of magic this summer, and has money constantly flowing into our account. I'll use my magic to summon some from the future," explained Ginny as she made two millions galleons appear and changed it over to muggle money.  
  
"You guys, muggle money works a little different from wizard money. Each galleon is worth about 12$ so you won't run out of money because you have over ten times more than you think" said Ginny.  
  
After everyone thanked Ginny about 1 million times, they changed out of there robes and into muggle clothes by snapping their fingers. When they were done changing (which didn't take long because all you need is a picture of the outfit you want in your mind) they put their money in their purses and left the hotel, summoned a cab, and were off.  
  
In the cab the girls were chatting excitedly.  
  
"Ginny, if we can use magic to change our clothes then why are we shopping?" asked Hermione.  
  
"One- doing it by magic is lazy. Two- shopping is fun. Three- if we ever accidentally change our clothes in front of someone, they will know about our powers. Four-I like the feeling of knowing that the clothes I'm wearing are mine, and were not created by magic. And Five-Shopping is still way more fun!" said Ginny happily.  
  
"Why did you ask Hermione if she can drive if we are taking a cab?" asked Lily  
  
"You'll see," said Ginny.  
  
"And why are we staying in a hotel?" asked Hannah.  
  
"Because Hermione and I, and well all of us, will most likely be to tired to get back to Hogwarts," said Ginny  
  
"What about if someone wants to find us and we are not there?" asked Bella as she flipped her long dark hair.  
  
"I put up illusions of us that are almost exactly like us, so no one will suspect anything," said Ginny.  
  
"How long have you been planning this?" asked Hermione  
  
"Since last night," said Ginny Proudly  
  
So each with 4,800,000 dollars in each their purses, the girls headed out to the stores.  
  
They hit the jewelry store first and Ginny convinced them to get their ears pierced so that the each had two holes, and get their navels pierced.  
  
They were about to leave when Lily spotted charm bracelets. They each got a charm bracelet and the all had different charms except that they exchanged best sister charms. (None of them have sisters, only brothers)  
  
The storeowner happened to be a witch so their charms were things like wands, spell books, broomsticks, wizard hats, and the Hogwarts crest.  
  
They were once again about to leave when Hermione spotted ankle bracelets.  
  
So they each got a thin silver ankle bracelet, and when they went to pay they found that there was a 65% off sale that day and they all ended up getting armbands, the anklets, toe rings, earrings, necklaces that all had different lilys on them, and rings, all in silver and all in the same design to match their belly rings and charm bracelets.  
  
When they finally left the store after saying goodbye to the store owner, they were deciding where to go next.  
  
"Shoes!" cried Bella  
  
"Hair accessories!" screamed Ginny  
  
"Food Court!" whined Lily  
  
"T-shirts!" squealed Bella  
  
"I know," said Hannah. Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Lets get our hair and nails done." She said simply.  
  
"That is sooooo an excellent idea," said Hermione  
  
They went in to the solon and they all ended up in separate rooms, so they could not see what the others were getting done, nor ask for advice.  
  
Ginny had French manicures, (A/N: when I say manicures I mean on fingernails and toenails) got highlights, straitened her hair, and had the last four inched layered to where it hung 2 inches above her elbow.  
  
Hermione had French manicures, straitened her hair, got highlights, and cut her hair to three inches below her shoulder.  
  
Hannah had French manicures, and since her hair is really pale blonde and wavy, got lowlights, and had about three inches cut off to where it hung about 51/2 in. below her shoulders.  
  
Lily had French manicures, straitened her hair, got highlights, and cut it to 41/2 inches below her shoulder.  
  
Bella had French manicures, she had coal black hair and refused to get highlights, but she got a face frame and straitened her hair, and had her hair layered to where it hung about 4 inches below her shoulder.  
  
When they were all done they went into the waiting room and congratulated each other on their choices. They left the saloon with linked arms.  
  
"Where should we go next?" asked Hannah  
  
"How about we go on a quest for hair stuff and make-up?" said Lily  
  
"I like that idea," said Bella and Ginny together. They all got fits of giggles.  
  
They went to Clair's next, they left with make-up of every kind and color, hair clips, pins, scrunches, and headbands.  
  
"Where next?" asked Hermione  
  
"Shoes!" cried Lily  
  
They went to a shoe store next. They came out with matching sling backs, boots, tennis shoes, flip-flops, and fluffy slippers that were different colors.  
  
They were walking and Bella spotted a store that you can only see if you are a witch. They walked in and found that it had evening gowns, shoes, and dress robes. The girl's jaws dropped.  
  
Two hour later they left. Ginny had an outfits in olive green, Lily had forest green, Hermione had starry Night blue, Hannah had deep maroon, and Bella had peach.  
  
They left smiling. They walked for a while and decided that they needed regular clothes. They headed for Dillard's.  
  
They went in and practically lost their heads. Four hours they left with, pants, shorts, skirts, T-shirts, tank tops, tube tops, pajamas, and perfume.  
  
"Where now?" asked Ginny  
  
"Food Court," said Hannah  
  
They ate pizza and fries and headed outside. Ginny called a cab and they piled inside. They had had to shrink and label their bags so they could carry them and tell who's is who's. Ginny gave the guy an address and they sped of to a car place.  
  
"What are we doing here?"Asked Lily as Ginny got out of the car.  
  
"You'll see," said Ginny  
  
Ten minutes later Ginny came and got the girls, and led them over to a silver convertible with gold flames on the sides.  
  
"This car is our until tomorrow morning. Since we are not 18 we cannot go clubbing in the muggle world. But while we're here lets do some sight seeing." Said Ginny and she tossed the keys to Hermione  
  
"For the rest of the night the girls drove around the city. They even saw the Statue of Liberty. They got back to the hotel around 1:30 and collapsed on their beds.  
  
The next morning they got up packed their stuff, drove the car to the rental place, called a cab, went back to the hotel and checked out, grabbed their stuff, and Ginny got them back to Hogwarts.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! So there it is. - Thanks for all my Reviews, But I WANT MORE!?! Please? 


	8. I Want Reviews!

I WANT REVIEWS!?! I REFUSE TO WRITE MORE TILL SOME CARING PERSON GIVES ME REVIES 


End file.
